This invention relates to electronic learning aids and more particularly to learning aids which alter their problem repertoire.
Learning aids typically have an established repertoire of problems which are presented to the student either in an ordered progression or in a random progression. These problems are either presented in a visual manner, such as via a display, or auditorily via a speech prompting message. The student responds to the problem, typically through a keyboard entry, and the machine compares the student's response to the internally stored correct response and either praises or provides a negative response accordingly. One such learning aid is the Speak and Spell .TM. electronic learning aid by Texas Instruments Incorporated of Dallas, Texas.
In some learning aids, the repertoire of problems which a learning aid is capable of presenting to the student is expandable via plug in memories such as a read-only-memory (ROM). The ROM though requires extensive electronic engineering and therefore is expensive. Additionally, the insertion of a plug in ROM into the aid requires some technical familiarity and therefore is cumbersome for the less technically trained younger student. A further hindrance is in the alteration or preparation of a new set or repertoire of problems which requires a long lead time since the problems must first be developed, reduced to analogous electronic drawings and subsequently implemented in an electronic device. This lead time does not allow the flexibility required so that the less technical, yet more adept teacher has the opportunity to develop and fine tune problems for a specific age group.
In an attempt to allow more flexibility, and to bring the learning ability to a younger age, some electronic learning aids have been developed which employ a stiff plastic overlay having imprinted thereon certain shapes and symbols recognizable to the younger student. These shapes and symbols are such things as trees, dogs, cars, etc. The student is verbally prompted to "touch the tree" and an underlying array of touch sensitive switches detects when the student has pressed the appropriate spot on the overlay plastic. One such electronic learning aid is the Touch and Tell .TM. electronic learning aid by Texas Instruments Incorporated of Dallas, Texas. Again the repertoire of overlays which the learning aid is capable of handling is expandable through the addition of detachable or plug in memories.
This electronic learning aid suffers from the same memory deficiencies as the others since it requires a longer lead time for development of problem sets and additionally utilizes permanent exchangeable overlays.
All of the above electronic learning aids suffer from a learning curve or unfamiliarity problem since younger students, typically ages three through ten, are used to utilizing workbook type problem sets wherein the students are presented a number of varying problems including varying pictorial representations on one or more workbook pages. The students write down proposed answers, on the workbook pages and submit these pages to their teacher for appropriate analysis and grading. The current electronic learning aids do not fit into the accepted and normal operational scheme for this student group.
Paper workbooks are particularly well suited for the education of the young since they provide a space for calculation, space for responding, a sheet for submission to the instructor, and a hard copy for later reference (or to show a parent). Of particular importance is the low cost and extreme ease by which the notebook is made and updated.
The students are familiar with the format and use of a notebook but the aids presently available are unable to provide the benefits of a paper notebook (low cost, familiarity, etc) with the benefits of electronic learning aids (self pacing, unlimited patience, etc.)